


Day off

by RocketKrazyShipping



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Based on a True Story, Cute, M/M, krazyshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 23:11:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11999913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocketKrazyShipping/pseuds/RocketKrazyShipping
Summary: Meowth has his day off and what would be a better thing to do than to hang out with his crush Pikachu?... a story full of strawberries, cuteness and Krazyshipping becoming a couple... also based on a true story





	Day off

**Author's Note:**

> When you think I am not creative enough, funny enough, emotional enough ... well sorry but I am not going to change anything about this story.  
> Because this story is based on me and my super cute Pikachu girlfriend becoming a couple.  
> Also, greetings towards tiniest-hands-in-all-the-land. Bless you, too <33

„Uh and by da way, Pikachu, tomorrah I got mah day off. You wanna meet me like, twelf’a’clock, top of da mountain?“  
Was that really what Meowth said?, Pikachu wondered. He might have been dreaming that. But actually he remembers his words as clearly as his heart pounding and his short answer: Sounds fun. So there he stands, on the foot of the mountain, while Meowth is climbing up at right the other side. The scratch cat pokémon is early, he knows. That is weird for his occasions. But actually, the whole day he hadn’t done anything but preparing himself for his date with Pikachu. Äh hanging out. His fur was brushed, his breath was fresh and he had taken enough tons of deo to avoid any kind of sweating on this much too warm day. He wondered if Pikachu had gone through this much effort, too, but then realized that he probably didn’t. The electric rat just wanted to hang out. Of course he knew Meowth was bisexual but Pikachu himself … okay Meowth had learned that Pikachu wasn’t that straight about two months ago but still … the tought was weird and Meowth knew that. He reached the top of the mountain and no, no sign of the electric type in sight. Well, afterall Meowth was early. A beautiful little violet flower jumped into his eyes and in thoughts Meowth picked it up from the ground. 

His first thought, as Meowth saw Pikachu crawling up the mountain, was Nope, he didn’t take as much deo as me. Then he started also walking towards him.  
„You warm?“ Meowth smiled as the gap between them was closing.  
Pikachu stopped right in front of the scratch cat pokémon and his head touched Meowth‘s stomach when he was leaning on his knees, catching breath.  
„Pika“(You bet), Pikachu breathed out and laughed.  
„Well dis is for yar effort“, Meowth smiled, handing him the flower. Pikachu looked at it and laughed but took it immediately and held it into the sun.  
„Pikachu, pika. Pikachu pika chu?“(Beautiful, thank you. But you know you violate nature with ripping it off?)  
Meowth grinned. „Of coise, ya goody-two-shoes.“  
„Pika pikachu? Chu pika pikachu.“(So what do you have in mind doing today? Cuz I think it’s much too hot to do anything exertive.)  
„Geez, you right wit‘ dat. I saw some beautiful field with a whola buch of strawberries on it not tah far from here. Ya surely like strawberries, don’t ya?“  
„Pikachu?“(Who doesn’t?) Pikachu grinned and they started walking.  
The whole day Pikachu and Meowth were lying on the grass, eating strawberries and listening to each other’s stories. They could talk for eternities and also they jumped around, fought about shadow and cuddled and flirted actually a lot.  
„Oh my god. But seriously, what do ya t’ink de twoip would say if he knew we were here like dis …“  
„Pika? Pikachu pikachu?“(Like this? You mean being such a couple?) Pikachu asked and Meowth laughed out loud. It was the first time one of them had mentioned something about their relationship in that direction.  
„Pika … pikachu. Pika pika chu pikachu. Pikachu pika“(But honestly … I don’t know. Sometimes I wonder what he would say about me being myself. But sometimes I don’t care), Pikachu explained and Meowth smiled. „Pika pika pikachu?“(But what would Jessie and James say?)  
„Ahh, dey support me. Actually, dey even know from us meetin‘ today, hehe“, Meowth grinned. Both of them were laying directly next to each other right now, watching the sunset.  
„Pika pikachu pi?“(They also know that you’re bixsexual, don’t they?) Pikachu reminded Meowth of the fact that he still knew.  
„Yes they do. And dey even support dat but it also would be weird if not because you know even tough dey’re dating still dey’re not pretty hetero demselves“, Meowth told Pikachu. „Expecially James“, he added and the electric type smiled.  
„Pika pikachu pika“(This sounds so nice. I want to tell Ash one day, too.)  
„Haha okay. But watch out, tiger, dis can turn out pretty bad“, Meowth warned him.  
„Ph. Pika pikachu pi“(Pft. And when, then I come to you.)  
Meowth grinned and wrapped his arm around Pikachu’s. Their hands found each other. „Of coise ya will. And den we can have such beautiful days full af strawberries for da rest of our lives!“  
Pikachu laughed. „Pika, pikachu chu.“(God, what Ash would be thinking right know.)  
„Would you mind?“ Meowth smiled back.  
Pikachu smiled, too, then his thought started to drift away. A good minute they were just watching the sunset, hand in hand, while Meowth’s thoughts were racing.  
„Ähm actually it could be … it could have happened ...“  
„Pika?“(Huh?) Pikachu asked, looking him into the eyes. Meowth opened his mouth when suddenly –  
„Pikachu!“  
Oh no. Not now. Of course Pikachu immediately stood up, his eyes twitching.  
„Pika pikachu“(I have to go back), he told Meowth.  
„I know“, Meowth mumbled, standing up, too. But still, he wanted to finish what he begun. His heart was pounding fast as heck but he didn’t want to be a coward. He had been a coward all day.  
„So yeah, it could have happended that I’ve …“  
„Pikachu pika pikachu?“(I wonder if his voice came out of this or that direction?)  
Meowth looked at the little mouse pokémon annoyedly and stepped in front of him. „Pikachu! I wanted tah tell ya somet’n.“  
„Pika?“(So what is it?) Pikachu asked curiously.  
„It could have …“, Meowth took a deep breath. „It could have happened that I’ve actually fallin‘ in love with ya.“ So there they were. The words that had been waiting all that time for coming out. And Meowth‘s breath was going so fast and his heart was pumping so fast, he was dying on the inside.  
Pikachu’s answer, however, came immediately. And surprisingly calm. „Pikachu pika.(I have, too.)  
Meowth’s mouth shot open.  
„Pikachu!“  
Pikachu turned around and took this as a opportunity for going away.  
Meowth needed a while to find words, again. „Really?“  
„Pika“(Yes), Pikachu answered and as Meowth caught up to him they could already see the twerp through one or two bushes. Pikachu finally turned around to Meowth, again.  
„Den I guess I’ll see ya tomorrah?“ Meowth smiled and indicated that he was in for a hug. Pikachu didn’t hesitate to smile back and hug him tightly.  
„Pikachu.“(See you tomorrow.)  
With this, Pikachu ran towards his trainer and left behind Meowth completely dumbfounded and smiling like an idiot. He couldn’t stop smiling the whole day, not while telling Jessie and James the whole story and not while staying up until 3am with writing fanfiction.

**Author's Note:**

> To anyone who wants to know more about me and my Pikachu girlfriend:
> 
> I totally identify with Meowth. I always did. And I always try to see Pokémon characters in other people, too. xx has always been Pikachu. Two years younger, but still taller than me, super cute, kinda stupid, and so strong ... I never had any hope, though. Maybe a little crush in the beginning and the creepy desire to like this annoying twerp but still - she was so absolutely straight. She seemed so, with long hair, dressed girly, some crushes into boys she let me know about ... and then one day. Just like it was nothing she mentioned it. That she wasn't straight. And then I started to see it. And then we started flirting. And then I couldn't stop thinking about her. And then ... well you know it. The fanfiction happened.  
> I was so dumbfounded afterwards. How would it go on? But it was so easy. The next time we met we became a couple. The next three times and we had our first kiss. By now, we are nearly 3 months together, we see us every second day and are so happy with each other. I am coming out of the closet just because I'm so fucking proud to be with her. And do you know what is best about her?  
> She is no fangirl, she's never watched anything other than I showed her. Still, she reads my fanfiction. Still, she lets me call her my Pikachu and calls me constantly Meowth. She even made a Krazyshipping phone case, when that isn't cute I don't know what is. I love her so much ...
> 
> This is Krazyshipping becoming canon, guys. I never thought, I'd fall for guys like Pikachu, I never liked them that much. But life does what it wants and what it did with xx and me makes me believe in fate.


End file.
